Finding The Perfect Shelter
by Leah-Jane95
Summary: Natsume's been so busy,leaving Mikan alone..Sad and lonely..When she finds comfort in Ruka what happens?Read on to find out!


_Hey there!I decided to make a new story..A one shot this time..Hope you enjoy it..!  
Credits to my pal Wayo;This story was her idea. =)_

* * *

She hadn't realized what had happened. All she knew was that he kept her warm on a cold winter's day like today. She never expected it. It was the best sleep she had had in days, so wrong yet it filled that void formed whenever her 'nap-partner's' best friend failed to snuggle with her, leaving her shivering.

"You okay?",he asked

She turned over and starred into Ruka's eyes. All she could see was her reflection because his eyes were so clear and clean. She smiled a toothy smile. "Phew! No spinach jammed between my pearls from lunch.'' she thought to herself.

"C'mon Mikan! Just cheer up...!'' he playfully tickled her ankles with his warm, dainty toes.

"I am cheered up!",she lied. "You're always there for that remember?"

He kissed her gently, on her cheek. His lips soft and he smelled like air. So plain and simple was he that she valued him more than any Prada bag designed.

R-i-i-n-g. She looked at her phone, 2 missed calls from her network. No, Natsu still didn't bother. Maybe she had chosen the wrong animal all along. Maybe what she needed was a rabbit, not a black cat.

As he embraced Ruka, she made herself believe that it wasn't just to keep her from feeling the sting of missing Natsume, his best friend's here with her, not him. Everytime Ruka gave her love, she believed.

He kissed her . She blushed and saw it on his eyes. He stroked her auburn hair of her face and did the same.

As she kissed him, she closed her eyes and she suddenly felt Ruka's lips slip and slide down her chin. Like some vacuum cleaner sucked him in and away. Startled, she opened her eyes. Natsume was holding Ruka upside down. His toes up in the air.

"I knew I'd find you here.."Natsume excalimed, disgusted.

"Put me down right now Natsume!''

Thump, on the hardwood floor. Ruka fell flat,his phone and gum which he always carried fell all over the place.

"Natsume..I...'' she interferred.

"How could you do this to me Ruka?",Natsume asked his 'best friend'

"I was just comforting Mikan you know… I sort of,stood in for you…''Ruka explained."She my friend too,I wanted to be there cause she needed some support.I think you owe her that much?" He picked up his debris and walked out into the snow.

Natsume stared at Mikan.

"Natsume...you did'n...''

''I'm as tired of apologizing as you are listening to my apologies...I want to change. Finishing all my work is useless when I feel so unproductive from not wishing you a good morning face to face and holding you in my arms when you're cold. But, my missions have to be tackled. Highest priority first, so I have to do just that...you understand right? That's never gonna change.''

''No, I know...work comes first at this age. I don't want to be a burden and...''

"I want you to get a clear picture. This is my list of priorities. It's a big deal.'' He put his phone in front of her before she was done.

She looked at his organizer. Her name was at the top of the list.

"You're my highest priority, Mikan.''

She didn't want to finish what she was saying anymore. Tears began spilling out.

Gosh,how she had missed him.

He continued, "And I promised myself and everyone that I'd give my utmost attention to the most important thing in my life. Everyone will just have to co-operate. Sorry that I didn't keep my promise sooner.''

"Oh Natsume…"

Before the two could embrace,the door slammed open. Cold winds blew in. He wrapped her blanket around her shoulders tighter. Ruka stormed in along with the blizzard.

''Brrr! It's sooo cold. I forgot my coat. And …and...Its nice to see that you two have made up!''He said,trying to hide his guilt and sadness."Natsume,I'm sorry ….I'm glad you're finally at peace".He picked his coat and left again.

The love birds giggled. They looked back at each other and kissed. His lips tasted of soft bubblegum, he smelled like something that was one of a kind. wished time would stop for a few minutes. When they broke up for air,he looked into her hazel eyes and she into his ruby red ones.

"I love you Mikan.. More than you'll ever know."He said, carressing her cheek."I'm not leaving you in someone else's arms ever again.'Cause,you only belong in mine."

"Natsume….I'm glad to hear that..'Cause I feel the happiest and safest with you.. I love you"

And he got inside her bed,resuming their snuggle sessions like before.

* * *

_Well,thats one for now..! Leave a review please..!_


End file.
